XXXG-01Wf Wing Gundam Fenice
|image=Wing Gundam Fenice - Front.jpg;Front Wing Gundam Fenice - Rear.jpg;Rear |transformable=No |production=Custom |usage=Assault |type=Suit |vehicletype= |shiptype= |namesake=La Fenice |designation=XXXG-01Wf |OfficialName=Wing Gundam Fenice |archetype=XXXG-01W Wing Gundam |oftheline= |era=Build Fighters |series=Gundam Build Fighters~3, |mechdesigner=Kanetake Ebikawa |manufacturer=Ricardo Fellini |operator=Ricardo Fellini |pilot=Ricardo Fellini |captain= |crew= |saccommodation= |height=16.3 |length= |width= |emptyweight=7.2 |armaments=2 x Machine Cannon 2 x Vulcan Gun Buster Rifle Custom *Small Rifle Beam Rapier Beam Mantle Shoulder Beam Cannon |OptionalEquip=Meteor Hopper Scissor Sword |MobileWeapons= |MShangers= |MScatapults= |MScapacity= }} The XXXG-01Wf Wing Gundam Fenice is a mobile suit and a variant of the XXXG-01W Wing Gundam from the anime series Gundam Build Fighters. The Gunpla is built and controlled by Ricardo Fellini. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Wing Gundam Fenice is the Gunpla of Ricardo Fellini, the Gunpla Champ of Italy. Based on the Wing Gundam from Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, it is remodeled with unique left and right asymmetry, which includes heterochromia eye cameras (which are pink and green respectively). The suit's right antenna and winglike ear protrusion bear scars of previous battle and the Bird Mode is omitted with all these modifications. Armaments *'Buster Rifle Custom' :The Buster Rifle Custom is Wing Gundam Fenice's primary weapon and can be stored on the backpack. It is the Wing Gundam's Buster Rifle with a Small Rifle mounted at the bottom. Both rifles can be separated and used independently. *'Beam Rapier' :The Beam Rapier is the close combat armament for the Fenice and when stored on the arm, it is capable of firing weak beams from the end of the handle. *'Beam Mantle' :The mantle is the suit's defensive armament and functions like a beam shield. It can also be wrapped around the suit's arm to increase the effectiveness of its punches. *'Vulcan Guns' :Mounted within the Gundam's head; are used as a secondary long-range weapon. *'Machine Cannons' :Mounted on the clavicle sections of the Gundam; also used as a secondary long-range weapon and have higher power than the vulcan guns. *'Shoulder Beam Cannon' :Located in the right shoulder is a beam cannon, useful for firing at an enemy while charging, or when the Buster Rifle Custom is unavailable. * Scissor Sword : A weapon given to the Wing Gundam Fenice at random during the Original Weapon Battle. It is a pair of heat swords attached together like the two blades of scissors. The Wing Gundam Fenice uses it to defeat Rainer Cziommer's WaDom by stabbing it before opening up the scissors. System Features *'Meteor Hopper' The Wing Gundam Fenice can equip a motorcycle-like mobile armor called the Meteor Hopper. This can be used for speed and mobility and the Fenice's Buster Rifle can also attach to it and fire by using the 2 energy rounds stored on the Meteor Hopper. History For the history of Wing Gundam Fenice, go to Ricardo Fellini 's page Trivia * The unit's name 'Fenice' means Phoenix in Italian and its main color of green, white and red is meant to imitate the Italian Flag. There is also an opera house in Italy called 'La Fenice'. Picture Gallery HG_Wing_Gundam_Fenice.jpg|High Grade Build Fighters 1/144 Wing Gundam Fenice box art HG_Meteor_Hopper.jpg|High Grade Build Custom 1/144 Meteor Hopper box art Wing Gundam Fenice Side.png Wing Gundam Close face-up.png Wing Gundam close face.png Wing Gundam body.png Wing Gundam Fenice PV Close-up.jpg vlcsnap-2013-12-09-06h36m11s155.png vlcsnap-2013-12-09-06h36m20s248.png vlcsnap-2013-12-16-08h33m50s169.png vlcsnap-2013-12-16-08h43m58s97.png Fenice Close-up - Entangled.jpg Meteor Hopper - Canister Ejection.jpg|Meteor Hopper ejecting battery canisters Fenice - Wounded.jpg Reference Gallery GundamBuildFighter - Scan3.jpg|Wing Gundam Fenice w/Zaku Amazing & Gundam X Maoh External Links *Wing Gundam Fenice on Official Site